Operation:LOVEBIRDS
by potterfreak001
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC!SOO HAPPY!its about tucker and his attemptsrecorded down.DXS.ALL U DANNY PHANTOM FANS OUT THERE, SAVE DANNY PHANTOM AND FAIRLY ODD PARENTS FROM BEING CANCELLED. I 'VE FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: this is my first fanfic and I want the people who read this to criticize, praise, review, chuck rotting potatoes at it, whatever. JUST DO SOMETHING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Sam or Tucker

**Chapter 1:operation: L.O.V.E.B.I.R.D.S**

**The names Foley. Tucker , Foley. I have two awesome best friends, Sam Mansone, and Danny Fenton. What's so special about these two you ask? Oh nothing. Well, except the fact that Danny is half ghost , can shoot ectoplasm out of hands, phase through walls and kick ghost butt and Sam is Gothic and hates anything girly, theres nothing much, yeah. Now you think it probably the best thing in the world to have such cool best friends, but, well, its not. They can be quite thick at times, actually. The are SO the perfect couple but the refuse to see it. Dannys PRETENDING to go after Paulina, but what he really wants is Sam(I know it. I can see it in his eyes). Sam obviously likes Danny too, but then shes as stubborn as a mule and refuses to admit it(how do I know? Well, lets just say she gets very violent when Danny goes on about Paulina so I'm quite sure). To stop all this awkwardness I feel when the two of them are caught doing something romantic( holding hands ,fackout makeout, etc) ,I , Tucker Foley, shall get these two rather thick lovebirds together. **

**ATTEMPT NO.1 **

**He he . I have put a bunch of flowers in Sam's locker with a note that says: "with love from Danny." Those two lovebirds will never know what hit them! Sam would probably think that they were really from Danny and hug him and- hey! HERE THEY COME NOW! I'm hiding in a corner right now, waiting for their reaction. Sam is opening the locker, she's seen the flowers, wait for it... "TUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"**

**Dang, I think their on to me.**

**ATTEMPT NO.2**

**Okay, so that was a minor setback. Hey, I thought that it was a really good idea. Maybe I've got to try a more secret approach. How about "meet me in the park at twelve midnight, from your secret admirer?" nope, that is way too cheesy. They would find out it was me the minute they read it. I've got it! Tucker you genius! They are REALLY gonna feel the love tonight...**

**YES! They have agreed to it! They are coming to my house for dinner tonight! My folks are out tonight so we have the house to ourselves. Now time to order that pizza...**

**Yes here they come! The pizzas here, I got romantic movies out, now time to watch the drama unfold...**

**Hmph. I purposely wait four hours in the movie rental shop to rent "love-o-rama 2004", put candles all over my living room and lighted them an switched off the lights to give it a romantic feel, go for loooong toilet breaks so that they have lots of alone time and what do I get? Nothing . Nada. Zilch. Time for a new plan... **

He he. Is this considered a cliffie? I think it is. There's another chappie coming up! PLEASE REVIEW! If you are an experienced writer, please give me pointers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:I AM SOOOO HAPPY. SOO MANY PPLE REVIEWED. THANK YOU ALL!THIS CHAPPIES 4 YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!**

Operation: L.O.V.E.B.I.R.D.S

Chapter 2:expenxive and rather cheesy attempts

ATTEMPT NO3

This ones gonna work! I know it! If it doesn't then Im gonna kick myself on the head for it! THIS PLAN COST ME ALL MY POCKET MONEY FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS AND TODAY IS ONLY TUESDAY!

two hours later

Mua hahaha. They fell for it! THEIR GONNA GO TO ROMANTICO ROMANCIO FRENCH RESTRAUNT TONIGHT! Well, they think that I am going too but what I'm gonna do is gonna really surprise them!

Man, I use the word gonna way too much.

much much later

AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! It didn't work! kicks myself in the head ow... GRRRR...now I'm frustrated _and_ in pain _and_ dead broke _plus_ those two idiots _still_ haven't got the message!

Okay Tuck, keep your cool... deep breath... lets review what happened shall we?

earlier

TUCKER'S THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALIC

"Hey Tuck!" Danny called. "Yo!" I replied. "Hey! I still can't believe you got us places at Romantico Romancio _the_ most expensive restraunt in Amity Park!" Sam said. _Heh. Only for you two lovebirds, that is. _ "Um... Tuck? Why _**are** _ you treating us to THE most expensive eatery in the whole town? I mean ,not to be rude or anything, but the only place besides your house which we eat at is the nasty burger, the nastiest, cheapest, most horrible place in the town. Even though its the cheapest, you always run off, leaving me and Danny to foot the bill." Sam said suspiciously .

"um... because I want to make up for all of that and I think I'm late and I gotta go bye!" I spluttered and ran off to go hide in corner with my heart in my throat. _Whew, that was close_! "have you noticed that Tuck's been behaving weird lately?" "Yup. I think he ate too many Nasty Bastyies at the Nasty burger again." "hmmm... maybe" _hey! I only did that because Dash dared me to!_

The rest of the evening was quite uneventful. Juuuuust before I we were "supposed" to meet up, I called in to say I was sick. Then I put on my teenage mutant ninja turtles suit (well it was the best thing I had!) and snuck out to tail the two clueless lovebirds. Well, it wasn't right to say nothing happened. The box ghost showed up (Beware!) and Danny kicked his butt as usual and I nearly gave myself away when I stepped on Mrs. Creedly's cat. But besides that, nothing much happened, yeah.

at the restraunt

" Hey Danny, do you think Tucker's sick?" "I dunno. Maybe he is." "Remember when we went to his house? I think he has diarrhea." _Fume_. Here I am , sitting in this prickly bush, listening to them making small talk. The topic tonight is whether I had gone delirious or not. _I went on those long toilet breaks so you two could have alone time!_ "remember when he put those flowers in your locker? Maybe he thought that would make a good joke." _Fume fume_. "remember when..." and so on it went. The way back home was dead boring. The box ghost didn't even turn up.

at Sam's doorstep

Hey hey! The grand finale, the last curtain, the finale act! I was watching from behind a giant animal hedge sculpture thing (man, Sam has got a lot of these!) " Umm... well, goodnight, Sam ." "goodnight Danny." _Come on! Give her a kiss, you fool! KISSSSS! SMOOOCCCCCHHHH!SNOG! DO SOMETHING_! And do you know what the idiot does! He walks away! Walks! Away! From his perfect love match! All my effort for nothing!

DAMMIT!

**Hee.. I hope you liked this. I wont be writing or updating for the next few days coz Chinese new year(YES! I AM CHINESE!) is coming up and I'll be out visiting relatives. I hope to write up the next chappie soon tho. For all those chinese pple reading this, GONG XI FA CAI! ( HAPPY NEW YEAR!) **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello faithful viewers ! I haven't gone for Chinese new year yet but if I go and reply to your e-mails when I'm away, don't be surprised. I might have to use my dads laptop. KEEP CHECKING IN! oh , and for my constantly bugging friend, Hui Hui, I have done sams point of veiw. So there. NOW STOP BUGGING ME ALREADY!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these things mentioned in the story below

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Chapter 4: Sam's point of view

Man, is it just me, or is Tuck acting weirder than usual? I mean, most of the time he is well, kind of

sane, but right now, he's acting like a total lunatic. Wait. Let me rephrase that. Tucker has gone

completely MAD. Capital M , A , D. Crazy. Cuckoo. Down right bonkers. The only other time he was

sorta acting like this is when he ate 15 nasty basties when dash double dared him to. Idiot. He shoulda

just said " Not in this lifetime, Dash!" and walk away like when I told him to. But nooooooo. He had to

eat all of them and puke all over Paulina! (though I must admit that that was a nice side effect!) Then

he went wonky for about two weeks and kept trying to get pictures of me and Danny doing some ghost

busting.

Danny... The name makes my stomach churn. Not like when you want to puke that kind of churn mind

you (I feel that way whenever I think of Paulina and Danny together though.). More like when you are

really nervous, yeah, that kind of feeling. I don't know why and NO, I am not in love with Danny. Let

me clear this up for once and for all. WE ARE FRIENDS. WE ARE NOT DATING. WE HAVE NOT

KISSED (well, there was the fackout mackout but that doesn't count!). There . That should have

cleared some things up. But he does have a sort of nice smell... WHAT AM I SAYING! YOU

DIDEN'T HEAR THAT! Umm... well anyway, back to Tucker.

It is so weird. On Monday , he put a bunch of flowers in my locker, with a note attached to it which

said " with love from Danny" when I saw it, my heart was going a hundred beats per micro second.

Then I looked at Danny. He looked as shocked as I was. Then I saw the handwriting. Then, both of us

said in unison, "TTTTUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

Gawd, that was weird.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 

**Hope you pple liked this. If u like, reply and if a lot of pple want me to, I can continue Sam's point of view . Or maybe you would like Danny's side of the story on Attempt no.2? vote. Oh, and while your at it, vote whether you want one of Tuckers attempts to work or keep them failing so that I can write a sequel. VOTE NOW oh, and while your at it, can somebody tell me where to go to complain about nick canceling Danny phantom? **

**-potterfreak001 **


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notice: I just want to thank all you faithful viewers reading my story. THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! Today, the 28 of January , is Chinese new year eve, the day before the year of the dog starts! If you or your family members/ friends/ enemies twelve, twenty-four, thirty-six, forty-eight, sixty, seventy-two, eighty-four, ninety-six or one hundred and eight, CONGRADULATIONS, they are all born in the year of the dog! (I am a rooster, by the way I'm thirteen in august XD) tomorrow, millions of my cousins are coming to wreck my house and eat all my sweets (sigh). There is a bright side, though. All the married couples MUST give a hong bao (red packet with money inside ) to all the kids and unmarried singles! I'm sorry for rambling on like this. My mom thinks its a good idea to expose my culture through my stories. If you have any Q and A e-mail me. Oh, and please tell me about your culture too! The only western holiday I celebrate is Christmas. If you want to know more about Chinese new year (YES, THERE IS MORE) I'll be more than happy to tell you. My pest of a sister is nagging me to get off the com, so I'll tell you more later. But before i go, GONG XI FA CAI, XING NAIN QUAI LE!( have a happy and prosperous new year!)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: hi everybody! I'm baaaack! I won't be updating much because of my weekly tests which have started. Pity. But I'll try to write as much as I can! Because of the over whelming response, Danny's side of the story's is comin riiiiiiiight up!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Danny phantom. Wish I did though. Then I could get Sam and Danny together.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

CHAPTER 4 : Danny

Gee, Tuck's been acting weird lately. Not that he wasn't weird to start with. Hey, I shouldn't talk. I'm half ghost after all. But back to the point. I think Tucker's sick. For some reason, he invited me and Sam to his house for dinner. Nothing strange about that. The strange part was that he rented this really weird video called "love-o-rama-2006" or something like that. Then he switched off all the lights and lit candles and stuck them all over the room. I swear, if it wasn't for the iced tea Sam brought, the house would have been burnt to ashes by now ! The strangest part of all is that Tucker kept going on looooong toilet breaks throughout the movie. Leaving me and Sam alone and confused on the couch. It was so odd. Now that I think about it, Sam did look rather nice in candle-light. Her raven-black hair shimmering in the soft light produced by the candles... her lovely bright violet-colored eyes...NO. I CANNOT BE THINKING THIS. I HAVE A CRUSH ON PAULINA.NOT SAM.

Sam's view for attempt No. 3

Hmm... now I'm getting really worried about Tuck. I mean, usually he's really stingy, and either takes us to the nastiest and cheapest place in town (A.K.A: the nasty burger). So imagine Danny's and my reaction when he offered to take us to the most expensive eatery in town. Of course we were surprised!

Then all of a sudden, he called in sick. Weird . What's more, when we were walking, I think I saw a teenage mutant ninja turtle. Even more weird. I think I'm going insane.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP 

**Um... I'm SO sorry this chapter was so short. It's just that I have a very limited amount of time on the com now and I did this in a rush. I might even have to end this altogether. BUT DON'T WORRY, faithful readers. I shall write one more chapter, for your sake.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE. I hope anyone who read this had a good time. This is a rather feeble ending, but as a finale, I'm having ALL THREE of the best friends POVs. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom**

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP **

LAST CHAPTER

Tucker's POV

Sigh...since I'm broke, bruised, and battered, I, Tucker Foley, shall try one last attempt. It was fun while it lasted, but lets face it, unless I get very very lucky, or make some cash( I still owe twenty bucks to my mom, so that equals to no pocket money for a whole month) I'll try this.

8.30 in the corridor: mission succeeded. I tripped them. Whether they fell and kissed each other ( I know, I know. They did it TWICE but they still refused to admit it. You'd think they'd learn by now. Third time lucky, maybe?) I don't know. I was too busy laughing. Then, after about an eternity ( and half the school passing them while they were in their 'romantic position') they chased me into the car park and threw me into the garbage dump. It was worth being covered in smelly week-old garbage and getting yelled at by Mr. Lancer. Why, you ask? Their faces were sorta pleased, furious, embarrassed, dazed and crazy. This PROVES that they like each other. I'm not giving up. I Tucker Foley, shall continue my attempts.

After I get some cash and some good ideas.

Sam's POV

Gawd, that that Tucker makes me so MAD! Huh. Today Danny and I tripped and Danny ended up pinning me to the floor, somehow ending up with our faces just about an inch apart. Two thousand years passed before Tucker's laughter brought Danny crashing down to earth. I don't know why Danny took so long to get off me. He must have spotted Paulina again. So anyway, when Danny woke from dreamland, we chased Tucker and dumped him in the garbage, right where he belongs.

Danny falling on me and staying there had no deep and romantic reason at all.

Right?

Danny's POV

Sam has nice eyes.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP **

**Well ,that's it. I'll start on another soon, so don't worry. But before I can, I need Info on how people live in the west (i.e: America and Briton) so its gonna take a while. Feel free to help. The sooner I get info, the sooner I can write. THANK YOU ALL for being such wonderful reviewers. **


End file.
